


Why don't we collide the spaces that divide us

by mohawke



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sorry this got sappy (I'm not actually sorry), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: "She's loved her for longer than she should admit."A midnight meeting leads to a confession of feelings and more.Porn with feelings because I'm weak for these two. ; m ;
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 82





	Why don't we collide the spaces that divide us

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride y'all! Thank you Intsys for these bi-cons. Black Eagle Strike Force said gay rights!
> 
> Comments and/or kudos are loved.

All is quiet in the monastery as Byleth slips out from her room. Sleep has been evading her all night, too many thoughts racing through her mind. With a soft sigh she closes the door behind her. She’s not entirely sure where she’d intended to go but as she turns the corner she spots a familiar face.

“You can’t sleep either, my teacher?” Edelgard asks with a faint smile.

Byleth shakes her head, moving to stand beside her.

“If we keep meeting like this people will start to talk,” Edelgard teases.

“Would that be so bad?” Byleth asks, mentally kicking herself as Edelgard looks over at her with surprise.

“No, I suppose not…” She says with a slight smile.

Byleth can feel her pulse flutter as she meets her gaze.

“Why did you choose to take my side?” Edelgard asks suddenly and Byleth looks at her in surprise. 

“Because I believe in you…” She says softly. That’s only part of it though and she tries to think of how to put into words what she truly means.

Edelgard’s fingers reach for hers, the warmth of her palm seeping into her skin as she rises up slightly onto her toes, her lips hovering just shy of Byleth’s before she captures them in an impulsive kiss. As she pulls back she can feel her heart hammering in her chest.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have–” She begins to say before Byleth silences her with a kiss.

“Don’t go…” Byleth says softly as she breaks the kiss. She’s tried to push her feelings aside, telling herself that they’re in the middle of a war but when she’d first reunited with Edelgard in the goddess tower everything came flooding back to her.

It had immediately brought back memories of the night of the ball. Edelgard had asked her about her first love. She’d told her she didn’t have a story to share but that was a lie, it was her. It’s always been _her_.

“Byleth…” She whispers, pausing briefly to look at her before pulling her back for another kiss. It’s slow and sweet but she wants more. Years of what she had thought were unrequited feelings are finally brought to the surface with only the moon around to witness as she lets herself give in.

Byleth wordlessly takes her hand in her own, guiding her towards her room.

When they reach the door Edelgard opens it, pulling her inside. Her lips are on hers again in an instant, fingers twining in Byleth’s hair as she holds her close. Her tongue teases along the seam of her lips and Byleth yields readily.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Edelgard admits as she sits on Byleth’s bed, pulling her down for another kiss. “When you disappeared five years ago I felt as though a piece of me disappeared with you…”

“El…” Byleth whispers, fingers trailing along her jaw. 

Edelgard’s heart skips a beat and she can’t help but smile.

“You called me El..” she says softly before capturing her lips between her own. Slow and gentle quickly turns heated and she’s desperate for more. Reluctantly she pulls back, sitting up. 

Byleth looks at her quizzically, pulse quickening as she watches Edelgard begin to undo her dress. She watches with bated breath as she eases out of each layer before allowing it to drop unceremoniously to the ground.

Edelgard instinctively moves to cover herself under the intensity of Byleth’s gaze but her hands reach out to grab her wrists.

“You’re so beautiful El…” Byleth says reverently, meaning every word. She’s always thought she was beautiful but she looks positively ethereal in the moonlight that streams into her room. She’s suddenly desperate to touch her, fingers reaching out to trail down her arm.

Edelgard’s breath catches in her throat as she watches Byleth. The tender expression on her face makes her heart sing and she relaxes into her touch.

Byleth leans down to capture her lips in a languid kiss, hands trailing down her back, her fingertips sending warmth through her body.

Edelgard can feel her cheeks flush as Byleth trails her lips along her neck. Her fingers skate along the outside of her thigh before settling on her hip.

“You have too much on,” she says and Byleth laughs softly, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before sitting up.

Byleth pulls her top over her head, discarding it unceremoniously on the floor behind her. She lets out a soft gasp as Edelgard’s fingers trail down her stomach to rest on the waist band of her shorts.

Edelgard gives her a coy smile as she undoes them and Byleth shivers under her hungry gaze as she eases them down her thighs.

Once Byleth stands mostly before her Edelgard pulls her back on top of her, kissing her hungrily.

Byleth runs her hands down her arms as Edelgard kisses her breathlessly, fingers finding purchase in her hair. She lets out a soft moan as Edelgard tugs her lower lip between her teeth, pain and pleasure colliding within her.

“Fuck, El…” Byleth gasps as she does it again before tracing her lips along her jaw. She can already feel herself growing slick with want.

“I love hearing you say my name…” Edelgard says before trailing her fingers down her back.

Byleth leaves heated kisses along her throat, savoring the stilted moan it draws from Edelgard’s lips. She’s dreamt about this more than she cares to admit, late at night while she desperately touches herself in bed. Slowly she trails her lips along her collarbone before slinking down lower to trace over her sternum.

Edelgard lets out a breathy moan as she watches Byleth, her name tumbling from her lips as her hand cups her breast. The touch sends heat pooling through her and she’s certain she’s never been wetter. When she laves her over her nipple with her tongue she can’t silence the jagged moan that escapes her.

Byleth teases the rosy peaks, watching the way her featherlight touch brings it to a taut bud.

Edelgard rocks her hips, grinding against Byleth’s thigh as she continues to tease her. It only just barely takes the edge off and she’s certain she’ll combust if she doesn’t get some relief.

“Touch me…” She whispers and Byleth lets out a faint laugh before her fingers drift down her stomach, hovering tantalizingly close to her folds.

The first brush of Byleth’s fingertips against her clit has her desperate for more. Her touch is teasingly slow and featherlight and she swears softly.

Byleth’s lips trail down her neck as she circles her clit with her thumb, drawing a needy moan from Edelgard’s lips. Slowly she eases a finger into the slick heat of her sex, thumb brushing over her clit as she captures her lips in a heated kiss.

Edelgard’s hips move reflexively as Byleth eases another finger inside her, savoring the feel of her wrapped around them.

Wordlessly she slinks lower, lips trailing down her stomach to trace over lithe muscle and scars before she reaches the apex of her thighs.

Edelgard bites her lower lip in anticipation as Byleth’s breath ghosts across her folds.

Gently Byleth withdraws her fingers, settling between Edelgard’s thighs. Without warning she parts her with her tongue.

Edelgard lets out a stilted moan, hips flexing as Byleth’s mouth works between her legs, her fingers resting on her hip. She can feel the slickness on her thighs as Byleth dips her tongue inside her cunt. Her fingers grasp the back of Byleth’s head, fingers twining in her seafoam hair as she arches into her touch. 

Byleth lets out a soft moan as Edelgard’s fingers tighten in her hair, grasping just shy of the point of pain. She slides a hand between her thighs, slipping her fingers underneath the waistband of her underwear to toy with her clit.

Edelgard moans as Byleth takes her clit between her lips, teasing the bundle of nerves with her tongue.She’s certain she’s never been more turned on, breath coming out in short gasps as Byleth returns her fingers to the slick heat of her sex, curling them as she thrusts them within her. She’s not going to last much longer with Byleth’s mouth on her cunt, she can already feel her orgasm washing over her. Another curl of her fingers sends her over the edge, thighs tightening around Byleth’s ears as she cums with a high pitched cry.

When she’s relinquished her grasp on her hair, Byleth rises up, whipping the slickness from her face with the back of her hand. She slowly captures her lips in a heated kiss and Edelgard can taste herself on her tongue.

“It’s my turn to return the favor…” Edelgard says, eyes dark with lust as she guides Byleth onto her back. In an instant her lips are on hers, tongue slipping into her mouth.

Byleth lets out a soft gasp as Edelgard runs her lips down her neck, nipping at the tender skin with her teeth before soothing the marks with her tongue. Her touch is electric and Byleth can feel the air rush from her lungs as Edelgard’s hand trails down her stomach. Each kiss leaves her breathless, fingers winding in long, silken strands of white hair.

Slowly Edelgard leaves a trail of kisses down her shoulder before reaching up to cup her breast in her palm.

“Fuck... _El_ ,” Byleth gasps, hips twitching at the sensation. Her breath ghosts over her nipple as her fingers roll the other. “ _Please_ …”

Edelgard gives her a wicked smile before taking it into her mouth, teasing her with her tongue and her teeth.

Byleth writhes beneath her, hips bucking as she teases the bud into a taut peak. Her breath catches in her throat as Edelgard continues to tease her mercilessly.

Slowly Edelgard drifts lower, fingers hooking into the waistband of Byleth’s underwear and tugging them down her thighs.

“ _El_ –” Byleth begins, words dying as Edelgard parts her with her tongue. With a jagged moan her head falls back, eyes drifting shut.

Slowly Edelgard teases her cunt, tongue dipping inside as Byleth moans loudly. Her finger tips grasp her thighs, keeping her spread open to her ministrations.

Byleth bites her lip, fingers clutching at the sheets beneath her as Edelgard teases her with her tongue. This is more than anything that she has ever concocted in any of her fantasies, all she knows is the feel of Edelgard’s mouth on her cunt.

“ _Please_...” She gasps, a low moan bubbling free as Edelgard eases a finger into the slick heat of her sex, another soon following. She’s past coherent thought at this point, completely awash in sensation. Her fingers are just as talented as her tongue and Byleth can’t help the needy whimper that breaks free.

All it takes is another thrust of her fingers and a swirl of her tongue to bring her over the edge, a jagged groan ripped from her throat as she arches beneath her.

When her breathing has finally slowed she gives Edelgard a content smile, pulling her up for a slow, sweet kiss.

“That was…” Byleth says with a shaky laugh, fingers twining with Edelgard’s.

“I know…” Edelgard says with a smile.

They fall into an easy silence, legs intertwined as they lay tangled up together.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” Edelgard asks, propping herself up on her elbow.

“Longer than I should admit…” Byleth says, running her fingers through Edelgard’s hair. “I love you, El.”

Edelgard gives her a sweet smile, as she trails her fingers down her arm.

“I love you too…” She says softly. 


End file.
